


Subterfuge

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: There's some tension between the Enterprise crew and the Rangers. Includes m/f. (08/25/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: My thanks to Dee, for her technical assistance. And Dee and Kat for the beta.  
  
Background: The 1/7th Rangers were never called Rangers in The Expanse. They came into being in my story "Into the Valley of Death". So far my OC's are: Sergeant Major Benjamin Snowden, Sergeant Joe Layne, Sergeant Tina Alvarado, and Sergeant Manda Alvarado. Sergeant Dana Heard belongs to Dee.  


* * *

Sub Commander T'Pol stared at her console and then turned to the long-range scanner behind her. She frowned a little, which in a Vulcan was almost undetectable. She turned back to her console. She looked up to see that Lieutenant Reed was watching her. "Can I help you Lieutenant?"

"Sorry Sub Commander but you look perplexed."

"Actually Lieutenant, I would like to discuss something with you later."

"How about in five minutes when we are off shift?"

"That would be satisfactory."

Archer watched and listened to the exchange between his two officers. "Is there a ships matter that I need to be made aware of?"

T'Pol turned to Archer. "I am having a slight drop in efficiency with all of my equipment as if they are being accessed. I had meant to speak to Lieutenant Reed about a security breach, but I wanted to be sure first."

Archer smiled. "That is logical. Why don't you two continue in the Ready Room and I will join you?"

A few minutes later the three bridge officers met in the Ready Room. Archer looked at T'Pol and Reed. "Ok what's up?"

T'Pol glanced to Malcolm. "For the last week. I have been noticing a gradual drain in each of my stations, as if someone were tapping into the equipment."

"How much of a drain, Sub Commander?"

"Less than .05 percent."

"Are you sure that is not just a fluctuation?"

"No Sir. A normal fluctuation would vary. This has been steady."

Archer frowned. "Lieutenant?"

"This is the first I have heard about it. I have noticed the same thing on my station. I will start tracking the drains."

Archer nodded. "Keep an eye out for anything suspicious. We don't need a spy on board."

Snowden looked up from his PADD as Private Hayes walked in. Hayes sat down in a guest chair. "How's it going Ben?"

"Well Sir, I have been going over these records you downloaded. Very interesting. How long do you think it will be before they will discover us?"

Hayes shook his head. "I don't know. We are only effecting their systems by less than .05 percent. That is too small for normal people to discover. It will look to be within normal parameters."

"Don't be too sure Sir."

Hayes smiled. "Ben, I have never seen a crew like this. They have guts, every one of them. They asked to remain on board and go after the Xindi without question. Everyone knows it's a suicide mission."

"That they are, Sir. They made mistakes in the beginning but accepted training readily and learned. We have learned from them also."

Hayes stood up. "Ben this crew does show a great loyalty to their Captain."

"Do you think it is time to spill the beans?"

"Not yet Ben but soon." Hayes walked out of Snowden's office.

A week went by while Reed and T'Pol watched their consoles but noticed no further degradation of their stations. The two bridge Officers met with Archer in the Ready Room.

T'Pol stepped forward. "Captain, although there has been no further degradation of the consoles, Lieutenant Reed and I have found that several files available only to the Bridge Staff have been accessed."

Archer furled his brow. "What files?"

Reed handed him a PADD. "Engineering, personnel records, weaponry are the primary ones."

Archer looked at the list. "Find him."

Reed walked the entire ship looking for something out of order. After four days, he realized that he kept running into the same Ranger all over the ship. One morning Reed and two Security Officers waited as the Ranger left an area restricted to Command Officers only. The phase pistol at his head discouraged the Ranger from putting up a struggle. With the Ranger in tow, Reed walked into the Ready Room where Archer was reading the latest reports.

"Captain, we found our spy."

Archer hit the comm button. "Archer to Snowden."

"Snowden here."

"Sergeant, please report to the Ready Room and bring two Rangers with you."

"Aye, Captain."

"Archer to T'Pol."

"T'Pol here."

"Please come to my ready room."

"Aye, Captain."

Archer paced the deck as Snowden, Corporal Chang and Sergeant Layne entered. T'Pol came in right behind them and stood with her hands behind her back. Archer turned to Snowden. "Sergeant Major, we have a problem. Your people were hand picked but we have found a mole on board Enterprise. Private Hayes was found in an area that is restricted to Command Personnel."

Snowden remained calm. "Captain, please dismiss your security men. This is a matter between you, T'Pol, Lieutenant Reed and the Rangers."

Archer nodded to the men. He watched as Snowden looked over at Hayes.

Hayes looked at Snowden. "Ben I think it is now time to tell him."

Archer was aghast. "Since when do enlisted men call their superiors by their first names while on duty?"

Snowden walked to the porthole as Archer and Reed came closer to hear his words that were almost whispered. "Captain, you know that the military is run by the NCOs, however every unit, all the way down to platoon has an Officer as a leader." Chang and Layne moved so they were blocking Hayes. Hayes made a quick adjustment to his collar tabs.

Archer nodded. "I assume General Casey decided you didn't need an Officer. Are you telling me that you really are an Officer?"

Snowden turned around. "No, Captain. He is." He nodded towards Hayes. Chang and Layne backed away from Hayes. "May I present Major Hayes, the commander of the 1/7th Rangers."

Archer turned to see Hayes, who was now wearing the oak leaves of a Major. Archer sat down. "Major, I demand an explanation. Why the subterfuge?"

Hayes also sat down. "Sorry Captain but we had orders from General Casey and Admiral Forrest to evaluate this crew. The best way was for me to blend in." He handed Archer a PADD.

Archer took the PADD and read it. "You seemed to have done that well enough, but I must be honest I've never seen you before."

"Captain I was one of the men who stood on the bridge when the Rangers were on duty. I was also the one who attacked the bridge that first time."

Archer smiled. " I was told that you Rangers could blend in. What is your report to General Casey going to say?"

"Captain, I have seen units deployed before where only 75% of the personnel remained in the unit. Over 90% of your crew stayed on board the Enterprise. That says a lot for you as a leader and the loyalty of your crew."

T'Pol moved towards Archer's desk. "Major how long have you been tapping into our systems?"

Hayes grinned. "About two weeks. How long have you been on to us?"

Archer's grin grew wider. "About two weeks. Sub Commander T'Pol noticed a drop of about .05 percent efficiency and started her investigation."

Hayes glanced at Snowden. "You called it Ben. Glad I didn't bet you." He turned back to Archer. "The Sergeant Major said we would be quickly discovered. He was right. You have an alert and efficient crew. I guess it is time to inform the crew of my presence."

Archer nodded. "Just one question. How did you manage to tap into our equipment?"

Snowden laughed. "We have Sergeant Layne to thank for that. He has been helping Ensign Sato in communications and he was manning the Security station while Lieutenant Reed and Commander Tucker were in training."

Layne looked a little embarrassed. "Captain, I hope you will allow me to continue helping on the bridge when needed."

Archer stood up and walked over to Layne. "Sergeant, you were able to do what you did with several people around, including myself. You are always welcome on the bridge. Major, let's not tell the crew just yet. How well do you understand Engineering?"

Hayes grinned. "My Minor in College was engineering." He nodded at the Rangers. "You guys can go. Ben please stay."

Archer looked over at Reed. "Lieutenant you may go unless you have something to say. T'Pol please remain."

"I have a lot to say, Captain." He turned to Hayes. "Major, you act like you guys are the best thing since the invention of toilet paper. The Enterprise crew has been out here for 2 years and we have met more aliens than you can think of. We have landed on other worlds and fought some nasty bad guys. You guys have been training. You may think you guys are tough. I don't think so."

"Lieutenant you are correct. You have been in space longer than we have, but we also have been under fire. If I am not mistaken, it was you who were responsible for almost getting Sergeant Alvarado killed. If she hadn't been wearing that experimental shield, she would have been. If you hadn't been seen, she would have made it back without a shot being fired. I understand why you did it, but don't stand there and act as if we are newbies. We aren't. We can learn from each other. You have the knowledge of alien contact while we have the combat training."

Malcolm stared at the floor. "I have nothing else to say, Captain."

Archer nodded. "Ok Lieutenant you can go."

As Reed closed the door, Hayes turned to Archer. "I wanted this to be between us. T'Pol, will you please leave us alone?"

T'Pol arched an eyebrow and left.

Hayes watched her leave. "I am concerned with your Science Officer."

Archer stared at Hayes. "T'Pol?"

"Yes. I find it peculiar that she gave up her commission and a chance to go home. That in itself is suspicious. Why would she do that? Surely a Vulcan isn't that loyal to the Enterprise."

"She didn't stay for the Enterprise. She stayed because of me and her arguments were very logical."

"What possible logic could she have used?"

"She said that I needed her. Not the Enterprise but me. She was right. I do need her."

Hayes closed his right eye and squinted at Archer. "Are you telling me you two have a thing going on? Isn't that a violation of the fraternization policy?"

"None of us are monks, Major. Sub Commander T'Pol officially was not my subordinate and therefore does not come under the fraternization policy. Let me ask you a question. Do you have a fraternization policy?"

Hayes nodded. "Officially we do, but do to the nature of our business we do not enforce it. Why would you ask?"

"Is Sergeant Major Snowden involved with a subordinate?"

Hayes smiled. "Ask him."

Archer looked at Snowden. "Sergeant Major?"

Snowden looked at Archer. "Have I been seen doing anything inappropriate?"

"No. You are not a monk either, Ben."

"No I am not. Major Hayes knows that I am involved with Sergeant Dana Heard. We knew each other a couple of years before she was assigned to us. Major Hayes was aware of our involvement from the beginning. Hell, he introduced us. Before you get any ideas, Dana and I have been friends for a long time. She and her husband lived next door to us. There was never anything romantic between us until after Florida." He paused. "Our grief brought us together."

Hayes nodded. "Captain, I have watched you while you are on the bridge and off duty. On the bridge you are 100% professional. Off duty I have seen your body language whenever T'Pol is nearby. Pardon my crudeness but you have the hots for her don't you?"

"Do I have an attraction to her? Yes I do. Does she have the same thing for me? I would say yes. Why else would she stay to serve me? If you are asking if love her, yes I do. If you are trying to tell me to give her up, I have one reply. Go to hell. I have fought to keep her on the Enterprise a couple of times and she gave up her commission to serve me. We are still working on our relationship and we will see where it will go."

Hayes glanced at Snowden and then grinned. "That is basically what Ben told me you would say, although Sergeant Major Snowden was a little more colorful."

Archer cocked his head. "Oh? Just what did you say Ben?"

"I told the Major you would tell him to get bent."

Archer laughed. "I was being diplomatic."

Hayes signaled with his hand to Snowden. "Ok Ben you can go." When Snowden left, Hayes pulled out a silver flask. "Have a drink Captain. Good old fashioned Irish Whiskey. I know we are on duty, but call it a toast between officers."

"Do I want to know how you got that on board?"

"Would you like to know what else I got on board?"

Archer cleared his throat. "No. I don't have any glasses."

Hayes took a swig. "Who needs ones?" he handed Archer the flask. 

Archer took it, wiped off the neck and took a swig. He sucked in his breath. "Oh that's good. How old is it?"

"Brewed in 1906."

"Speaking of age, Major, what's the story between Snowden and Heard? There is a big age difference there."

Hayes took a drink. "As you know Ben lost his wife and two daughters in Florida. They lived next door to Dana and her husband. I introduced them when Dana and her husband were assigned to our base a couple of years ago. I knew of a house next door to Ben's and was off base. The two families became close and Julie, Ben's wife would baby-sit Dana's son and Dana would baby-sit Ben's two daughters. Dana was in another Ranger unit and was on leave to see family when the attack took place. Her mother was on her deathbed and her son had the measles, which seems impossible since measles have been eliminated for many years. Anyway her husband who was a Lieutenant in the brigade stayed home to nurse the boy back to health. They were there when the Xindi struck. Poor Dana, she was in Murfeesboro, Tennessee with a dying mother and lost all of them at once."

"It must have hit her hard. I know how hard it hit Commander Tucker."

Hayes nodded. "Ben is 43 and Dana is 29 but they came together in their grief, as friends. When the 1/7th was being put together, Ben recruited Dana."

"I am surprised he didn't want to see her safe on Earth rather than being here."

Hayes sighed. "Captain how is that any different than you and T'Pol? I have watched you. Which would you rather have? The woman you love safe at home or being with you to watch your back? In our line of work we accept the old adage of Seize the Day."

"T'Pol is my first Officer and my Science Officer."

"And the woman you love. You already admitted it Captain. You are in love with your First Officer and she with you."

"Does it show that much?"

Hayes laughed. "Like a flashing neon light on a billboard. So when are you going to act on it?"

Archer stood up and looked out the porthole. "We aren't talking about me, we are talking about the Sergeant Major. Where is he from?"

"Snowden is originally from West Texas but he has been in the Army since he was 18. He should have retired five years ago, but accepted the rank of Sergeant Major and stayed. I am glad that he did."

"I'll drink to that."

Hayes downed his drink. "I had best be going. I think the subterfuge part of this mission is over."

The door closed behind Hayes as Archer hit the comm button. Archer to T'Pol.'

"T'Pol here."

"Please report to my ready room."

"Aye, Captain."

Archer stood as T'Pol walked in. "You wished to see me Captain?"

"I think it is about time that we stop being secretive about our relationship. The Rangers all know, but they are not talking. I am sure the bridge crew knows. It is only a matter of time before everyone knows."

T'Pol walked to Archer and held up her hand as Jon did the same. Their hands met as they came closer until T'Pol's breasts were pressed into Jon's chest. She reached her free hand around his neck and drew him to her. She moaned a bit as their lips met and his free hand circled her waist. Their tongues explored the depths of their mouth as their passion grew. 

Archer broke the kiss and took a deep breath. "I think we should take this else where."

"Where would you like us to go?"

Archer grinned. "My place is closer." 

"T'Pol nodded. "It is also larger. I believe the expression is, lead on McDuff."

Archer took her hand and led her out the back way of the ready room. As they reached Archer's room and he punched in his code, he checked to make sure no one saw them as T'Pol entered first. He felt two hands grab his uniform and pull him into the room and a pair of moist lips press into his. All thoughts of anything but the sensuous Vulcan kissing him fled.

* * *

Snowden took the turbo lift to deck B and walked to his quarters. As he entered he started peeling off his fatigue shirt, leaving only an olive drab T-shirt on. He walked to the bathroom sink and threw some water on his face. A pair of hands crept under his T-shirt and up across his chest. A head rested on his back. Snowden looked into the mirror. "Don't start something you don't want to finish."

He was spun around and he caught the flash of shoulder length auburn hair as it disappeared under his shirt and kisses were placed on his hairy chest. He could feel the soft tiny licks of her tongue as she toyed with his chest hair. He shivered as she softly ran her tongue on top, her warm breath stimulating his chest as her sharpened nails danced over his sides and abdomen. He moved his head back, closing his eyes as her tongue swept pass his belly button. He marveled, thanking god that she was here. 

Dana waited until she felt the contraction of his muscles beneath her lips and tongue as she emerged from under his shirt her roaming hands worked their magic on him. She lifted her head. A sensual grin played across her face and lit up her large hazel eyes as they focused on his steel blue ones. She said nothing as her hands crept lower and ended up at his belt. While echoes of her warmth lingered behind on his flesh she felt his need building. She grabbed at his belt and forced him more onto her waiting semi naked form. The only thing separating him from his objective was her olive green undershirt and the little g-string she called her panties. 

Snowden had forgotten how agile she was as he felt her wrap her right leg around his waist. With her other foot standing tip toed on his boot, she tossed her arms around his neck. He sensed her as she pulled herself up using her leg around his waist as leverage until she was flush with his body. Her leg elevated her to his height until she could push her groin into his. 

Each movement ground into his manhood making it stiffen. 'I can't understand how she can move those hips of hers.' She was assaulted him at all levels as she nuzzled at his neck. One strong muscular arm swept to her back, pressing her even more into him as his other reached into her soft silken hair. He gripped it and pulled her head back, turning his head at the same time. The whole world of pain, isolation and everything else disappeared when he looked her eyes. She was home. She reminded him of what life was like before the attack had taken place. Most important of all she made him feel again. Ben again smiled as he roughly kissed her. She responded by meeting passion with passion. He tore her tank top off and lowered her onto the floor.

Dana tangled her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. Finally the need for air forced them to separate and she saw Ben's smile. Her hands reached down and her fingers wrapped around the front of his shirt. With a force he didn't know she possessed, she ripped his shirt down to the hem. Licking her lips, she whispered, "Take a guess at what is next." 

A sharp wave of lust, washed over him as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. Turning her around he placed her feet on the floor.

She lay down slowly, sliding luxuriously on his bed with her back to him. He smiled wickedly as her bare, alabaster back was exposed to him. He wanted her desperately.

"So how much time do we have?" Her voice was soft, tempting. 

"An hour," he whispered back. He lowered his tongue to her flesh, starting at her lower back and tracing his way along her spine. Each caress of his tongue caused shivers down her spine, like live wires along her nerve endings.

He heard her pant, muffling her soft screams of pleasure in his pillow. Ben smiled at her as he felt her heat rise. She buried her face deeper into his pillow, whimpering. He slid his tongue along the back of her neck, nuzzling under her hair. 

"Now," she whispered. As she spun around and grabbed him. Forcefully he moved between her legs, legs that eagerly opened for him. Time seemed to stop.

He paused as he looked down at her. At the sight of her nude, responding body, his control fled and he drove himself into her. He tried to slow as he felt her body's resistance, but she was so hot and tight that he couldn't. As he buried himself to the hilt, she groaned and buried her teeth in his arm to keep from crying out. It was a combination rush of pleasure and pain. He paused, taking a moment to taste her bow shape lips, knowing that once more every nerve in her body was primed on overload. 

She struggled to breathe. Just as she thought she would catch that breath, he moved and stole it from her again. With each stroke he took he went deeper and deeper into her body. Her body was covered in sheen of sweat. Her smell, filled with passion and lust, like a thousand little tongues licking at manhood. Dana knew that Ben was lost in the feel of her body. Her legs wrapped around his hips. Her hands gripped his upper arm as her entire body shook underneath him, tensing up. 

The feel of her small body milking his manhood made him lose the last of his control and he burst inside her. Even as he reached completion, he could feel himself becoming aroused again. She opened her eyes and arched against him, breathless. 

With a ragged gasp she glanced at the timepiece on the nightstand and moaned, "You have a meeting in about 10 minutes."

Swearing and wanting to collapse on top of her, he slowly got out of bed and staggered to the bathroom. He took a wash cloth and turned on the warm water. He wrung out the cloth and took it back to her and gently washed her thighs and crotch while he licked at her nipples. 

The beep of the intercom destroyed the mood and he punched the intercom. "WHAT!"

"Sergeant Major, this is Sergeant Layne. Major Hayes asked me to remind you of your meeting."

"I know I still have a few minutes."

"The meeting has been delayed an hour. Major Hayes said to use the time creatively."

""Thank you Sergeant, I will. Snowden out." He took the cloth from her crotch, threw it onto a table and replaced it with his fingers his lips engulfed hers.


End file.
